hobbitlotrtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorin Oakenshield
Dunland Settlements of Men |occupation = King of Durin's Folk King Under the Mountain Prince of Durin's Folk Blacksmith |affiliation: = Thorin and Company |relatives: = See Family Bungo (brief pet) |species: = Dwarf |hair_color: = Black |eye_color: = Blue |skin_color: = Fair |portrayed_by = Richard Armitage |first_mentioned: = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |first_appearance: = The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey |latest_appearance: = The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies |latest_appearance = The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies }} King Thorin '''II Oakenshield', also known as Son of Thráin, son of Thrór, the Dwarf King, and formerly known as Prince Thorin, is a character in ''The Hobbit. Thorin debuts in ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' portrayed by Richard Armitage. Thorin is based on the character of the same name from ''The Hobbit'''' by J. R. R. Tolkien and alludes to Thorin the dwarf from Norse Mythology. History }} After Gandalf leaves the company to their fate in crossing Mirkwood by themselves, Thorin leads his company into the dangerous forest. They come across an enchanted river but find they cannot cross it because of the broken bridge and cannot swim it because of the enchantment that is upon the river. Thorin has Bilbo cross it first and the others follow. Finally joining the hobbit on the other side, both friends see a white stag across their path. While Bilbo looks at it in glory, Thorin gets ready to fire at the deer. Ignoring Bilbo, the dwarf king locks eyes with the stag very briefly and fires at it but misses. The Hobbit tells Thorin he shouldn't have done that, for it is bad luck; however, he coldly rebuffs Bilbo that they make their own luck, not the other way around. Both of them hear Bombur fall into the river, succumbing to its enchantment, carries a stretcher that was built to carry Bombur because of his immense weight. Exhausted, Thorin and the other company members take a short break to catch their breaths. Bilbo claims to hear whispers, but Thorin responds that he does not hear anything and wants to be rid of the accursed forest. Being overcome by the enchantment placed on Mirkwood and leads the others off the path, despite Bilbo's protests. Doing so leads them into travelling around in circles. Thorin then begins hearing the whispers that Bilbo had mentioned before and yells at the others to stop fighting and announces to the others that they are being watched. Their watchers, which are massive spiders, attack Thorin and his company and stabilize them, putting them all in web cocoons. However, they are immediately released by Bilbo Baggins, whose absence goes unnoticed by Thorin and the other dwarves (apart from Bofur). Though they are successful in battling all the spiders that captured them, Thorin attempts to lead them out, but they are soon cornered by one of the surviving members. They are saved but captured by Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and Thranduil's son. Orcrist is confiscated from Thorin and taken into Legolas' possession. The elven prince asks Thorin how a dwarf can come into the possession of an Elven sword and replies that it was given to him; Legolas does not believe them and calls Thorin a thief and a liar and orders the dwarves be taken to the dungeons. Before being dragged away, Bofur urgently asks Thorin of Bilbo's whereabouts. he worriedly looks around for the hobbit, but Bilbo is nowhere to be found. Thranduil has a meeting with Thorin and promises to let them go if Thorin will return the White Gems of Lasgalen. However, the dwarf king refuses Thranduil's proposition, pointing out that the elves had turned their back on Thorin and his family and people in the past. Thinking Thorin to be just like his grandfather, Thranduil has the entire company locked away to prevent them from ever reaching the Lonely Mountain. Thrown into a cell next to Balin, the old dwarf asks Thorin if the king offered him a deal, but Thorin denied it and in their ancient dwarf language, Thorin swears that he will spit upon their graves. All of the other dwarves give up hope, as that deal was their only way out. Thorin says that they still have one more hope left: Bilbo. Two days later, Bilbo appears to Thorin and Company and releases them from their prisons and leads them to the cellars. However, when the hobbit reveals his plans for them to leave via barrels, most of the company does not comply until Thorin orders them to all do as Bilbo says. The Hobbit pulls a lever that releases the dwarves, but they accidentally leave Bilbo behind. However, Thorin holds the company back and they all wait for Bilbo, who eventually joins them by falling through the trapdoor the dwarves went on earlier. The dwarf king thanks Bilbo for rescuing them before they all float out to the elven gates. Unfortunately, they are found by the Elves and engage in a battle with the orcs. }} }} Sitting in the throne room, Dwalin approaches the still sick Thorin and reports that their family is dying out there and reveals Dáin is surrounded. However, Oakenshield insists they take the gold and bury it deeper within the mountain. Appalled by his best friend, Dwalin points out again that Dáin is surrounded and their family in trouble. However, Thorin coldly replies that battles count in lives lost. Fed up, Dwalin tells Thorin that Bilbo was right since the dwarf king cannot see who he has become. Thorin yells to Dwalin that he will kill him if he does not leave, which a heart-broken Dwalin does. Entering the treasure room, Thorin begins to overhear the voices of those he once cared for, including his own. He then hallucinates Smaug flying in the vat of gold that the dwarves previously tried to drown him in before imagining him drowning himself. Thorin awakes from his gold sickness and throws away his grandfather's armor, while changing back into his older clothes. Shortly after re-awakening, Thorin immediately regrets starting a war upon his friends and family and for nearly killing Bilbo over the Arkenstone. He approaches Kíli, who angrily tells Thorin that they will not hide in a battle while their people die out there However, Thorin calmly tells Kíli that it is not in his nephew's blood. and proclaims that it is not in his blood to do so. Thorin, showing he has indeed changed, claims that it is not in Kíli's blood and says that they are sons of Durin and they do not flee from a fight before gently touching his forehead's with Kíli's. Thorin rallies the dwarves one last time and runs out with his fellow companions. Thorin orders for Dwalin to find Fili and Kíli while he leads Bilbo to safety, then they see Azog had captured Fíli and impales him, enraging Thorin and getting Kíli in a berserk rage. Thorin then plans to avenge Fíli's death. A couple of Orcs had started to ambush Thorin, until Legolas intervenes and finally gets Orcrist back from the Elf. Thorin faces Azog alone, and his first strategy is to let Azog dump into the ice water. Azog, still alive, uses his sword to stab through Thorin's foot. The hero and the enemy take one last fight. Thorin is pinned down by Azog and is about to kill Thorin. Knowing he is unable to be strong against Azog, Thorin sacrifices his life to kill his foe, ending the life of the ruthless Orc once and for all. }} A funeral is later held for Thorin, Fíli and Kíli, where their deaths are mourned by their friends and family. }} Powers and Abilities *'Sword Fighting - '''Ability to fight with a sword. Thorin is actually an expert at sword-fighting and able to fend off many villains. *'Archery - The ability to fire an arrow from a bow. Thorin proves to have a skill in archery, sometimes being a poor shot, such as in Mirkwood when he and Bilbo see a white stag and Thorin misses the shot. Possessions *Deathless - Thorin's Dwarven sword. *Orcrist - Thorin's sword. It is now with Thorin in his tomb (The Battle of the Five Armies). *Map to the Lonely Mountain - The map to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf gives to Thorin in Bag End, the house of Bilbo Baggins (An Unexpected Journey). It is now in the possession of his friend, Bilbo Baggins, who has it in Bag End. (The Battle of the Five Armies, Fellowship of the Ring). Family Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * Thorin's name comes from the Dvergatal and the poem, Völuspá, translating to "bold." ** Thorin is also named after his ancestor. * Thorin earned his surname after using an oaken branch as a shield after his original was destroyed by Azog. Character Notes * Thorin strongly dislikes the Elves ever since the downfall of Erebor, and Thranduil refusing to help them. * Thorin has a terrible sense of direction, and shows it three times: ** In the first time, Thorin got lost in the Shire twice and only found Bag End for the mark Gandalf left on the door, even though the area Bilbo lives in is not that very big. ** When under the influence of Mirkwood's spell, Thorin loses his senses and orders the company to follow him off the path, despite Bilbo's protest. ** Finally, Thorin easily got lost in Erebor while leading Balin and Bilbo to the forges. |-| Production Notes = Production Notes * The wig Richard Armitage wore was the only one made from actual human hair. * Thorin was originally to have a long beard like his book counterpart. However, it was trimmed by the producers, so Armitage could show more emotion. **In the final version of the film, Thorin had a beard braided up during the flashback in the first Hobbit film. * While filming the Battle of Azanulbizar, Richard Armitage smacked himself in the face so hard with his shield, that he managed to bite completely through his lower lip. The injury can be seen in the finished film. When Azog holds up Thror's severed head, and Thorin screams, the left side of his lower lip is swollen, and there is a pool of blood between his gums and his lip. * As homage to Thorin originally being called Gandalf in Tolkien's works, Bilbo was going to call him "Thorin," but the scene was deleted when Jackson realized it looked stupid and confuse the audience. * Guillermo del Toro envisioned Brian Blessed as Thorin before being replaced by Peter Jackson as director. * Richard Armitage hated his tan overcoat so much in The Desolation of Smaug, that he asked Peter Jackson to find a way for Thorin to get rid of it. So, Jackson wrote a scene that had Smaug catching Thorin's coat on fire. |-| On-Screen Notes = On-screen notes * Thorin wears two rings on his middle finger and ring finger. Costume Notes * He wore a robe and crown similar to Thrór when he was king under the mountain. * Thorin's cloak when the company is leaving Lake-town is similar to the one that Bilbo's wearing as well. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Dwarves of Erebor Category:Dwarves Category:Line of Durin Category:Male Characters Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:Nobility Category:Royalty